The Creature in Your Mind
Ever tried to figure out what that thing that always lurks inside your mind was? Haunting your dreams? Eating you in your nightmare? Now you can finally face him, talk to him. But be careful... Who knows what can happen to you? It must be a new moon night in December. When it's exactly 1:28 in the morning, you must go to bed, wearing plain white clothing. The same rule applies to your bed sheet. If you don't have any white bed sheets, don't put them on your bed or the ritual won't work. Lay down, act like you're sleeping. But I suggest you to not sleep on your back because it might be more painful. Close your eyes, and wait until you start to hear whispers coming from behind your door. When you start to hear those frightful whispers, say in a low voice, "Come to me, I want to talk." If done correctly, the door will open, and you will suddenly fall asleep. Otherwise, you will just sleep normally. While sleeping, you will instantly wake up inside a small room, with two windows in opposite walls. Outside the windows, there are endless night skies raining blood both up and down. There's nothing but a table, two chairs and blood. Blood everywhere. Act like you don't mind that, not at all. Just get the closest chair, and sit down. Say confidently, "I'm here." The door in the other side of the room will open, and it will come. A creature that will have an unspeakable appearance will appear. But somehow, you will feel like you're just facing the thing you most are afraid of, whether it's a person, an object or a place. Just stare at the creature as it approaches and sits down. Don't panic, it won't hurt you. At least not physically. The creature will start to talk. Its voice will give you shivers that even your soul will feel. But act like you don't mind. Just listen. It will talk about the secrets of your life, your future, and will speak about the scary truth of existence. You still have to avoid reacting despite how unsettling and utterly frightening it is. Otherwise, it will attack you, and you will die in your sleep. Once he stops talking, you will know. He will lean his head on his right fist. You shall say at this time, "I understand. Am I worthy to know?" He will ask to see your hand. Show it. Do not disobey. If you do correctly, he will put something in your hand; you can't tell what it is at the moment. But when that happens, you will wake up, and it will be exactly 7 in the morning. You will notice something in your hand, it will be closed. Open it, do not worry... yet. You will see what the monster placed in your hand. It can be one of these four possibilities: If you see a quarter in your hand, every night will give you a very pleasant dream. If you see a little rubber duck, your dreams will be memories of your childhood. If it's a little key, you will be able to see your friends' secrets through your dreams. But if there's nothing at all, the next time you sleep, you will never wake up again. The effects of the objects lasts exactly six days. After that, your nights will get back to normal. But I shall tell you. During these six days, never, never get rid of those objects. Always take them with you, all the time. The creature knows what you're doing. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Items/Objects Category:Ritual